detectivelokifandomcom-20200214-history
Freya
Information Freya is the sister of Freyr. She loves Loki, but Loki does not return his feelings. Despite this, Freya refuses to give up and does everything she can to put Loki into situations where she can take advantage of him. When Loki was banished from the world of gods, Freya begged Odin to let him return thus making Odin furious. Odin turned her into a child, Reiya, erased all her memories and sent her to the world of the mortals. She initially hated Loki for ignoring her and not reciprocating her feelings for him, and that she was lonely because of it. However, she learned to accept it and still refuses to give up on him. Thus, whenever she takes over Reiya, she aggressively pursues Loki and keeps others away from him, in particular Skuld. In the anime she always wears the same dress, while in the manga she wears the sexy version of an outfit that suits the situation at the moment such as a policewoman, a librarian, etc. Appearance Because she is the goddess of love, beauty, fertility and war. She must be a very beautiful girl. In the anime she always wears the same dress, while in the manga she wears the sexy version of an outfit that suits the situation at the moment such as a policewoman, a librarian, etc. Personality Freya is a tsun-tsun towards everyone else and '' dere only for loki and also ''yandere ''when it comes to her love. She is always clingy to Loki. History Freya was devastated when Odin exiled Loki and begged to him to bring Loki back to the realm of the gods. Odin was annoyed with this so he transformed her in to a child Reya and erased all her memories. Relationships '''Freyr ' Freyr is very protective with his little sister but this annoys Freya because he usually ruins her chance to get Loki. Freyr is a lot like Freya when it comes to love. Both not being loved back, always seizes to ruin their interests chances with other people. But nonetheless Freyr really cares about Freya. Dropping Odin's order to find Freya when he found out that she was in the human world Loki Freya loves Loki but Loki doesn't return her feelings because Loki already has his eyes for Mayura. Because of this Freya strives to keep every girl who has interest with Loki away from him. Whenever Freya gets a chance with Loki Freyr always ruins it making her furious and the scenario will end with Freya and Freyr arguing. Trivia *In Norse Mythology, Freya is the goddess of love, beauty and fertility. *In the anime Freya has feelings for Loki. This isn't even implied anywhere in the actual mythology, expect in one myth where Loki states that she and him had had an affair. (It's possible that Loki was simply lying. He is the God of Trickery.) *In Norse Mythology it is said that Freya was a party girl and was accused by Loki to have slept with every male god including her brother. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gods